1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf ball tee device, more particularly to a golf ball tee device by the use of which a user can practise teeing off a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional golf ball tee device available for use at home, at the office or at a driving range is shown to include a base unit 1, an inverted L-shaped support rod 4 having a vertical lower end portion 4a fixed on the base unit 1 and a horizontal upper end portion 4b, and a rotatable device 5 mounted rotatably on the upper end portion 4b of the support rod 4. As illustrated, the rotatable device 5 includes a barrel portion 5a with an opening 5a' formed through a wall body thereof, a right cap 5b and a left cap 5e which are respectively fixed on two opposed end sections of the barrel portion 5a. The right cap 5b is constructed as a bearing unit. A spring-loaded push member 5d is disposed within the barrel portion 5a and sleeved movably on a constricted section 4b" of the upper end portion 4b. The constricted section 4b" passes through the central hole of the right cap 5b. The push member 5b biases a ball unit 6 toward the left cap 5e. The ball unit 6 includes a ball body 6a clamped between the push member 5a and the left cap 5e, and a suspension rope 6b which interconnects the ball body 6a and a golf ball 6c so as to locate the golf ball 6c at a level above the base unit 1 in a spaced-apart relationship.
Some drawbacks of the aforesaid golf ball tee device are as follows:
(1) Numerous components are employed to form the tee device, thus resulting in a relatively long assembly time and in a relatively high labor cost.
(2) In the event that the golf club head misses the golf ball during a striking action of the user and accidentally impacts the base unit 1 instead, damage may be caused to the golf club head.